Come Not Back
by Ithiliel Silverquill
Summary: One moment of careless anger can destroy years of sworn friendship, and sometimes the damage can never be undone.
1. Spoken Word

**_Come Not Back_**  
_**By Ithiliel Silverquill**_

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. It has been written merely for pleasure and entertainment, and no profit is being made from its creation. The author of this story does not claim to own any copyrighted material. She is merely an obsessed fangirl.

Author's Note: This story takes place some time after _First Impressions_, and introduces a few things that will become more important in that story's sequel. However, this story can stand on its own, and you don't have to have read FI in order to understand this one. I am still working on the sequel to _First Impressions_, and this little tale was written to help tide you over until that story is ready to post. I hope you enjoy it!

Many thanks to **Erestor** for her unfailing encouragement and beta services!

* * *

"_Four things come not back: the spoken word, the sped arrow, time passed, and the neglected opportunity." –Omar Idn Al-Halif_

_

* * *

_

_**  
Chapter One: Spoken Word**_

_Thwack._

The arrow buried itself deeply in the tree, piercing bark and wood. It stood out from the trunk as the other arrows did from trees nearby. Five paces away, the target stood untouched.

Glorfindel closed his eyes and counted to ten in Quenya. They had been practicing all afternoon and young Sirgannel had yet to hit the target with his arrows. He was quite adept at hitting trees, walls, and the only impossible-to-reach areas on the training field, but he seemed to be completely incapable of hitting the target.

The young Elf sighed audibly and went out to fetch his arrows again. He was as tired of the activity as Glorfindel was, and twice as frustrated that he could not hit the target.

Glorfindel opened his eyes and looked back out over the field. He had not asked Sirgannel to complete a difficult exercise. Everyone else his age had already moved on to more complicated targets, but he remained behind.

Perhaps the young one was just not cut out to be an archer, Glorfindel reflected as he watched the Elf collect the scattered arrows. All of Sirgannel's instructors had encouraged him to be a minstrel like his older brother Lindir, but Sirgannel would not hear of it. He was determined to excel in an area that Lindir was not already accomplished in, and so he was training to be a warrior. Glorfindel had to admit that he had seen less talented trainees become able warriors, and Sirgannel certainly had the courage and tenacity of a soldier, but he lacked the inborn skill that most of his classmates possessed and as a result had to work twice as hard. Glorfindel felt sorry for him, and so he had taken his free afternoon to help the young warrior improve his archery. Unfortunately, it wasn't going very well.

Sirgannel returned to the firing line, his quiver only half-full of arrows. Some were still out of his reach. He looked up at Glorfindel, weariness and frustration in his gray eyes. "Shall I start again, Captain Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel pasted on his patient-teacher smile. How Erestor managed to tutor Elflings for two hours a day and retain his sanity, he had no idea."Start again, Sirgannel."

Clenching his jaw, the adolescent Elf reached back for an arrow, set it to the bowstring, aimed as carefully as he could, and then let it fly. It cut through the air like a knife, singing past the wall and the first copse of trees, coming closer and closer to the target until—

_Thwack_.

It buried itself in yet another tree, ten paces behind the target.

Glorfindel took a deep breath. He would not lose his temper. He would not lose his temper. He was a grown Elf, a _captain_, a person that young Sirgannel looked up to and trusted to guide him with wisdom and patience. Wisdom and patience, wisdom and patience... patience, patience, _patience_...

He looked over at Sirgannel. He could practically see steam coming from the other Elf's ears. The boy was trying, Glorfindel reminded himself harshly. Yes, it was hot and miserable outside. Yes, the sound of other young Elves laughing and frolicking in the slow-moving shallows of the Bruinen could be heard from a distance. Yes, they had been at this for three hours straight. Yes, Sirgannel was undoubtedly frustrated, disheartened, embarrassed, exhausted, and sick and tired of doing the same fruitless exercise over and over again. But the boy was still trying doggedly, and for that Glorfindel had to admire him. And not lose his temper.

Biting his lip, Sirgannel tossed back a loose strand of dark hair, drew another arrow, and released it. It flew as well, slicing through the hot summer air, nearing the target—this time, it might hit the target!—

_Skwaaaaak!_

A crow that had been sitting in a tree nearby fell suddenly, a red-feathered projectile in its throat. It tumbled and careened through the branches that the arrow had miraculously dodged, then came to rest with a dead _thunk_ only two inches in front of the target.

Sirgannel took a deep, calming breath, then looked up at Glorfindel with a slightly forced smile of hope. "Does that count as progress, Captain Glorfindel? Moving targets are a higher-level exercise, and— "

"Felling an innocent bird that merely sought comfort in the shade does not count as progress, Sirgannel."

The Elf flushed and lowered his head with shame.

Glorfindel sighed. Now he was snapping at the poor boy. "Forgive me, that was too harsh. We are finished for the day. Gather those two arrows and put your weapons in the armory, then you may go home."

Sirgannel's head snapped up, a startled and desperate expression on his face. "But Captain Glorfindel, I'm sure that I can hit the target if I just keep trying! Give me one more chance, please!"

Glorfindel raised a hand, silencing the young archer's protests. "Enough. We are finished for the day. Go put your things away. You are dismissed."

Sirgannel bowed his head, shoulders sagging with discouragement. "Yes, Captain." He turned and walked off to get the arrows.

Glorfindel left the practice field and headed for the main building. He needed a break. He needed to sit down with a cold glass of water—or miruvor, maybe that would do it—and calm down. If he worked or stayed outside any longer, his temper was going to get the best of him.

He took a deep breath as he rounded the path and neared the main door. Calm. Peace. There was no need to get so worked up. The lesson was over. All he had to do was take a break, then he could meet the day patrol and finish up the Orc report. Then he had the evening to himself.

He concentrated on relaxing as he entered the cool, breezy main hall and walked toward the kitchen. Maybe he could talk Erestor into a break. After all, the chief advisor was probably only writing or something. He could afford to stop his work for a while.

Glorfindel chuckled dryly to himself. Oh, if only he had as easy a job as Erestor had. To live without having to worry about Orc attacks, trainees, or patrols must be absolutely blissful. No wonder Erestor always looked so serene.

Suddenly, a door swung open right in front of Glorfindel. He was barely able to stop in time to keep himself from running into the dark polished wood. "Excuse me!" he said, slightly offended. Usually, people exiting the council chamber either used the other door, or opened this door slowly so as not to be a hazard.

The Elf responsible stepped out from behind the door, then closed it with a slightly too forceful thrust. He glanced at Glorfindel, then lifted one dark eyebrow. "You are excused," he said. "I did not expect to see you back so early, Glorfindel."

"Hello to you too, Erestor," said Glorfindel irritably. "Who put salt in _your_ tea?"

"I take my tea unsalted, thank you," responded Erestor darkly. "Those—_advisors_ are plucking on my very last nerve." He took a deep breath, then let it out, as if trying to get his annoyance under control. "What brings you here?"

"This hallway takes me from the main door to the kitchen, where I had hoped to get a glass of cold water. I've been outside for the last three hours helping one of the archery students, and finally I decided to call it a day."

Erestor sighed and shook his head. "I wish _I_ could fire a few arrows and call it a day," he said grimly. "This morning, the Elflings decided to turn their Quenya lesson into an unintelligible cacophony of questions and syllables and whines, and then I led a council and listened to grown advisors bicker like ill-mannered children about trade agreements. It took every last bit of my self-control not to gather up the record books and throw them at the nearest one!"

"'Fire a few arrows and call it a day'?" asked Glorfindel incredulously. "Is that really what you think I do all day long? I spent the day working with trainees, teaching them weaponry so they can someday defend Imladris! I would much rather sit around and talk with people, but I don't have the luxury!"

Erestor's eyes flashed. "I do not just 'sit around and talk with people'! I work just as hard as you do, but I do it without a hundred warriors at my beck and call!"

"Are you trying to say that I have it _easy_, fighting and training and going on patrol? Do you think I have _fun_ going out to protect our borders and drive back Orcs that would love to kill me? If you really think that my work is easier than yours, then you are laughably mistaken!"

"And if you think that your work is harder than mine, then you obviously have no comprehension as to what kind of effort goes into the things that I am required to accomplish! If I thought that I could get away with running around with a sword and calling that my duty, then I would snatch up that opportunity in a heartbeat. But as it stands, my work is here, dealing with people and papers and problems that take a lot more thought and care than riding around the borders all day!"

Glorfindel lost the remaining shreds of his composure. "_Enough!_" he shouted, with enough force to make Erestor take a hasty step back. "I am sick and tired of hearing you whine and complain about all the problems with your work! All you do is tutor and translate and discuss things with the rest of Elrond's advisors. If you actually did something worthwhile that contributed to the safety of Middle-earth, then you might have a complaint worth listening to! If you really want to know what it means to do a hard day's work in Imladris, you should climb out of your silly little scholarly bubble and get your hands dirty doing something useful! I _do not_ fight and ride and train and sweat so that I can come in and listen to you whining about inconveniences that you encounter while you skulk around the house like a _coward!_"

Absolute silence met Glorfindel's tirade. Erestor stood completely still, rigid with shock, his face frozen in an unblinking expression of utter disbelief. His eyes were as cold and unreadable as ice. He took one deep breath, but it shook in his throat as if he was too worked up to even breathe properly. His eyes were as cold and unreadable as ice.Finally, he turned and hurried away, pushing through a group of passing trainees in the hallway, not even mumbling a courtesy.

Glorfindel ducked into a nearby empty room to avoid the trainees, and then leaned back against the door, as startled as if someone had thrown that glass of cold water in his face. _What_ had just happened? Had he really just fought with Erestor? Not a minor spat or even an argument—that was a _fight_.

A cold, sick feeling of horror pooled at the bottom of his stomach as his own words replayed themselves in his mind. _Whining... silly little scholarly bubble... skulk around the house... coward... _

Glorfindel's mind reeled. He hadn't just said those things. He _couldn't _have! Erestor was his friend. How could he have said such cruel, spiteful things to his friend? How could he have been so out of control that he had taken all his frustration out on Erestor?

Erestor's face, stunned and angry, flashed before his mind's eye. The Noldo had said nothing in response. He had clenched his jaw as if willing himself not to speak. How would he have responded? What was there to say in reply to something so hurtful from someone he called his friend?

It took all of Glorfindel's inner strength to refrain from beating his head and fists against the door. Anger at his own lack of self-control, remorse for his horrible words, and fear of what his verbal explosion had done rose in his throat like bile, choking him.

What had he done?


	2. Sped Arrow

**_Chapter Two: Sped Arrow_**

* * *

Glorfindel wandered down the hallway, his heart heavy. He had no idea what to do.

Erestor had been ignoring him ever since yesterday afternoon, and the advisor's demeanor was so cold and unapproachable that Glorfindel did not dare speak to him. As much as he wanted to apologize, he also wanted to keep all his limbs.

He looked up just as he arrived at a large oak door. The sound of a pen scratching on parchment could be heard inside, but other than that, there was silence. It was Elrond's office.

Sudden inspiration struck Glorfindel. Elrond would know what to do. The Elf-lord was one of the wisest beings that Glorfindel had ever had the privilege to know, and of anyone could help him out of this mess, Elrond could. Glorfindel reached up and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" came the answer from inside.

"Elrond, it's Glorfindel," he said. "I need to talk with you."

He heard Elrond lay aside his pen, cap his inkwell, and gather up his paperwork. "Come in," said Elrond pleasantly.

Glorfindel opened the door and stepped inside, then shut the door behind him. "I need your advice about a situation."

Elrond raised an eyebrow perceptively. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that Erestor has apparently decided that he is an ice sculpture rather than an Elf? Last night at dinner, I was sure that his miruvor was going to freeze in his cup, his demeanor was so frosty."

Glorfindel could barely bring himself to smile at Elrond's humor. "It does." He sat down in the chair across from Elrond's desk and took a deep breath. "Yesterday, I was having a lot of trouble with one of the trainees. Nothing was out of hand, but I was very frustrated by the time I came back inside. Meanwhile, Erestor was trying to reason with your advisors about something, right after going over a particularly difficult lesson with a few of his students. Both of us were frustrated and short-tempered, and we started arguing. It ended when I said something horrible and cruel, and now Erestor won't speak to me. I don't know what to do."

Elrond smiled. "It sounds to me like the two of you squabbled and now you need to make up. Erestor is an easy person to offend, and you know him better than most, so you would naturally know how to offend him the worst. Give him a day or so to cool off on his own, and I think he'll realize that this childishness is not worth the effort involved."

Glorfindel shook his head. "It's not as simple as that," he said quietly. "I've offended Erestor before. I know how he looks when he's offended. But after I said that, he looked stunned. And then so angry that he stormed away without another word."

"So you think that you cannot fix this problem on your own."

"I know I can't. Didn't you see him, Elrond? He won't even look at me. Usually, after I vex him in one way or another, he glares at me darkly for a while before we work things out. Today, he acted as if I wasn't there at all." He sighed. "I don't know what to do. Part of me is angry at myself for saying something so horrible, and the rest of me is worried that I did so much damage that I'll never be able to win him back."

Elrond studied Glorfindel's face, frowning. "What did you say to him?"

"I would rather not repeat it," said Glorfindel miserably. "I can hardly believe that I said it to him. I can't think of anything else that I could say that would be worse than that."

"Could you at least summarize it? I can't help you if you won't tell me how badly you offended him. There are myriad things that make Erestor react, as you well know, and each one has to be dealt with in its own way." Elrond gave him a small smile of comfort. "If it makes you feel any better, I won't get angry or defensive for Erestor's sake."

"I know you won't." Glorfindel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I told him that I was sick of hearing him complain about what he does, and that if he actually went out and did something worthwhile toward the safety of Middle-earth, then I might think his complaints were worth listening to. I said that if he really wanted to know what a day's work was like, he should climb out of his little scholarly bubble and get his hands dirty doing something useful, instead of skulking about the house like a coward."

Elrond raised an incredulous eyebrow. "You said that?"

Glorfindel nodded, too ashamed of himself to reply.

The peredhel thought for a long moment, then looked up at Glorfindel, frowning in confusion. "That doesn't even make sense. I have never heard Erestor complain about his work."

"That's the worst part of it," said Glorfindel grimly. "He doesn't complain. But sometimes he confides in me about problems that he faces in his work, or asks me for help in dealing with the advisors. I always try to help, and I am always glad that he trusts me enough to talk honestly with me about the things he struggles with."

"So, in other words, you not only insulted his personality, abilities, and position, but you also threw in his face the fact that he confides in you about difficulties that he doesn't even discuss with me." Elrond sighed. "It sounds to me like you didn't just break his trust. You threw it on the ground and stepped on it."

Glorfindel nearly felt sick to his stomach as he thought about how horribly he had hurt his friend. He could not imagine what he would have done if someone had said something so awful to him. "Do you think there's any way I can win him back?"

Elrond sighed. "I don't know, Glorfindel. Erestor is very picky about who he trusts, and once he feels he has been betrayed, it is difficult to win back his friendship. And since in this case it was broken by bitter arguing and hurtful words, I have to say that I think your desire to be reconciled is impossible."

Glorfindel felt like picking up the poker by the fireplace and beating himself in the head with it. He had known that his words were wrong, but he had not listened to his brain, and instead he had blundered on in rash fury and shattered the trust he had worked years to build. When would he learn not to say or do the first thing that came to his mind? In Gondolin his heedlessness had cost him his life, and now it had cost him his dearest friend.

He was so intent on his painful self-condemnation that he barely noticed when Elrond moved from behind the desk to stand in front of him, and only when the peredhel placed a hand on his shoulder did he look up. To his surprise, Elrond was smiling.

"It is impossible, of course," Elrond said. "Were I in your position, I would give up." Glorfindel gave him an annoyed look, as if to say that he could not see how a fact like that was something to smile about, but Elrond put up a hand to indicate that he was not finished. "But I am not you," Elrond continued. "And if there is anything that you have a talent for, Glorfindel Alkamacarion, it is accomplishing the impossible."

Glorfindel blinked. "You think I can do it, then?"

Elrond shrugged. "I don't know. But it looks to me like you have plenty of reasons to try." He chuckled dryly. "It's not as if your relationship is going to get any worse."

"With Erestor, you can never be sure of that," said Glorfindel, but his mind was whirling. "What should I do? I don't want to do anything rash and ruin what chances I have."

Elrond shook his head. "I cannot tell you that. You know how to get along with Erestor better than I do. You convinced him to be your friend, an achievement I have yet to make. If anyone knows the best way to win back his trust and friendship, it is you."

"I don't want to make a mistake again," said Glorfindel. "I don't want to go through the rest of my life knowing that I threw his friendship away in a fit of anger, and then lost my only chance of regaining it." He bit his lip and looked down. "I don't want to take the chance that I might lose my temper and say something awful to him again."

Elrond thought for a moment, then seated himself on the corner of his desk and looked at Glorfindel seriously. "You have always been prone to impulsiveness. However, I have seen you overcome it before. When you lead a patrol in the wilderness, you are not half as impetuous as you are in your personal life, because you value the safety of those who you lead. I have come to respect you immensely for that.

"But at the same time, you need to learn to apply that same principle here at home. Just like one hasty decision on patrol might result in injuries or death for your patrol members and yourself, one hasty decision here might result in injuries or death for the relationships you have with others. Every rash word that you speak is like an arrow let go from a bowstring. Once it flies, you cannot call it back. What you need to learn to do is consider every word and action with the same care that you consider every arrow you release."

Glorfindel nodded solemnly. "I know you're right. I want to learn to do that. I don't want to hurt anyone else like I did Erestor."

"Or yourself," put in Elrond. "It seems to me that you're just as torn up and miserable about your words as he is. Other people are not the only ones you hurt. When you heedlessly lash out, you deal as much of a blow to yourself as you do to the one you injure."

"I wish I could take it back and make him forget everything I said," agreed Glorfindel. "I know I hurt him. If anyone else had said that to him, I would hunt them down and give them a lesson in manners they would never forget. One of the most terrible things about this situation is that it wasn't someone else that was at fault—it was me."

"Both of you are at fault," said Elrond. "It takes two adversaries to argue; you did not simply grab Erestor and start shouting at him. Each of you allowed your frustration to boil over into your words. He is just as much to blame as you are." He shook his head and gave a small chuckle. "Erestor definitely has a temper of his own. I have seen him lose it before and give those advisors of mine a thoroughly vicious tongue-lashing. He is surprisingly loud and frightening—and he has no qualms about speaking his mind."

Glorfindel felt a small smile lift his face at the mental image of thin, quiet Erestor shouting the argumentative throng of advisors into meek submission. He could certainly make their ears ring when he felt like it.

Elrond slid off the desk and looked at Glorfindel, a calm expression on his face that meant he had come to a decision. "Here is my advice, Glorfindel. Give Erestor a day or two to cool down and repent of his own words, then seek him out and apologize. Be completely honest. Let him see that you are truly sorry what you said, and then give him an opportunity to apologize himself. That way, no matter how he reacts, no fault lies with you any longer."

Glorfindel hesitated. "I don't want someone to blame. I just want to end this." He sighed.

"I understand," reassured Elrond. "But just feeling sorry isn't going to do Erestor any good. Wait until he might actually listen to you, and then tell him everything you told me. Leave no doubt in his mind that you are genuinely sorry and ready to change. Ask him to help you remember to think things through. If you are honest and thorough, then I think he'll realize that the things you said aren't really the truth, and that it's possible that he can learn to trust you like he did before."

"Do you think that will work?" asked Glorfindel, suddenly uncertain.

"I think it might," said Elrond. "How much do you care about Erestor?"

"As much as a brother," answered Glorfindel instantly.

Elrond nodded, smiling as if his point was made. "Exactly. Brothers often bicker and argue, sometimes bitterly. But no matter how harshly they disagree, on the inside, they are still brothers, and they still love one another accordingly. No matter how hurt or angry Erestor feels, I think he will remember that before anything is irrecoverably lost. Do not underestimate the fact that he cares about you just as much as you care about him. He may be stubborn, insecure, and easily offended, but he is no fool. Do not give up hope."

Glorfindel took a deep breath, then let it out and smiled. "I won't. Thank you."

"Anytime," said Elrond, going back around to sit at his desk. "Good luck, Glorfindel."

"Thank you," repeated Glorfindel, grinning as he dipped his head to the Elf-lord and turned to leave the office.

Perhaps all was not lost. He would not give up hope.

* * *

_Thank you to all of my reviewers! As some of you know, I won't be doing individual reviews (sorry about that), but know that I am grateful for each and every one! It's your kindness that keeps me going. Knowing that all of you like what I write is what makes me want to post!_

_And in case anyone's curious... this story is about six chapters long. Just thought I'd let you know. Again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as you have! -Ithiliel_


	3. Time Passed

_**Chapter Three: Time Passed**_

* * *

The morning sun was bright over Imladris. Glorfindel sat on his window seat, blissfully soaking up the warm rays. Normally he did not pay them a lot of attention, but today he concentrated on enjoying them as much as he could.

Today was the day.

He opened one eye as a small song sparrow perched on a branch right outside his window and began to sing. The music was lively and cheerful, and it did wonders for Glorfindel's spirits. If birds still sang, then surely the world had yet to end.

He stood. It was time to go talk to Erestor. The advisor had not spoken to him since the incident, but perhaps he would listen now.

He started to leave the room, but on a whim, he paused and waited for the sparrow to finish its melody. He smiled at the small bird. "Wish me luck," he said.

The sparrow eyed him with its beady black eyes, then hurriedly flew away.

Glorfindel frowned. That couldn't be a good sign.

He went out into the hallway. It was empty and quiet… save for the sound of a young girl chasing an errant dog.

The puppy came to a stop beside Glorfindel and sniffed at his boots, then began tugging at the edge of his robe. Amused rather than annoyed, Glorfindel chuckled and bent to pull the hem of his robe out of the little jaws.

"Huan, stop it!" called a small voice. It was a young girl, and she looked upset. "Let go of his robe!"

The puppy gave Glorfindel's robe one last tug, then scampered over to the girl and began nipping at her dangling fingertips.

She sighed with exasperation. "Sorry, Captain Glorfindel. Nana says that Huan has an appetite for everything but his food."

Glorfindel grinned. "She's very likely right." He wiped the puppy slobber off the rich burgundy fabric and smoothed out the wrinkles. "No harm done. He must be a handful."

She nodded forcefully. "Oh, he is." Then she smiled. "Do you remember me?"

He froze. Was he supposed to remember her? She looked vaguely familiar, but he could not remember a time when he might have met her. However, he did know that often the warriors that served him would bring their children to meet him, since they knew he loved children. "Does your father go on patrol with me?" he asked.

She beamed up at him. "Yes!"

Now he remembered. Her grin was exactly the same as her father Calaglor's grin, and Glorfindel saw that grin at least twice a day. Calaglor was known for his cheerfulness.

Glorfindel smiled. "I'm sorry that it took me a minute to remember. You've grown a lot since I last saw you, Loriellas!"

She balanced on her tiptoes. "Ada says that every night when he comes home."

Yes, Glorfindel could imagine that. "Then he must have a good reason." He cleared his throat. "I am sorry to be rude and end our conversation, but I need to talk with Erestor about something. Have you seen him, by any chance?"

Loriellas made a face. "He taught us history today. He was grouchy again."

Grouchy… no, that was _definitely_ not a good sign. He sighed. "Well, I have to talk to him anyway. Do you know where he is?"

She shrugged. "Aradir might know. He had to stay behind after class for being imp… imper…" She struggled around the large word. "For being bad."

Brilliant. If Erestor was already upset about a student being impertinent during a history lesson, then Glorfindel's chances were not very good.

Loriellas raised her eyebrows hopefully. "But he might be in the library. He likes it there."

Glorfindel smiled in spite of himself. Of course.

The Imladris library was easily the best library in Middle-earth. Elrond had amassed quite a collection of books in his long life, and others had contributed as well. Many Elves traveled from other settlements just to spend a day among the tall shelves full of books. It was one of the best places in Imladris to find knowledge, or solitude, or comfortable silence… and it was also one of the best places to find Erestor.

"You're right, Loriellas," he said. "That is the first place I will look. Thank you for your help."

She beamed and gave her dark curls a toss. "You're welcome, Captain!"

Huan the puppy, who had been innocently tugging at the ties of Loriellas's little gown during the conversation, suddenly decided that fabric was no longer to his taste. He dropped the ties and scampered away down the hallway.

"Huan!" Loriellas heaved an exaggerated sigh and took off after him. "Bye, Captain Glorfindel!"

"Goodbye, Loriellas!"

Glorfindel did not have to look long in the library before he found the dark-haired advisor. Erestor was seated in one of the plush armchairs, a thick book spread out on his lap. He was intent on what he was reading, so he did not notice Glorfindel's entrance. He was alone.

Glorfindel debated inwardly. Should he try to subtly attract Erestor's attention, or should he just come out with the apology and have done with it? Neither course of action was particularly brilliant, but since they were in the library, it was unlikely that Erestor would explode. Unlikely… but not impossible, of course.

Glorfindel opted for the subtle approach. He lifted a thick book from a nearby shelf, then sat down in a large chair near Erestor's. He opened the book and began casually flipping through the pages. It appeared that the book was a volume about the history of the Kine of Araw. It also appeared that Erestor had yet to notice him.

Patience, he cautioned himself. He had several hours to do this, and rushing would not do anyone any favors. If he ruined this chance to make up with Erestor, he might never get another one.

He flipped through a few more pages of the boring book, then stood and placed it back on the shelf. If he was going to stall by reading, he might as well find something interesting to read. He glanced over the titles on one stack, then moved to the next one.

Someone tapped on Glorfindel's shoulder, and he looked up to see one of the brown-robed librarians. "Can I help you with anything, Captain Glorfindel?" she said.

Glorfindel glanced over at Erestor, who had looked up when he heard the librarian speak. The advisor's eyes darkened at seeing Glorfindel, and he looked pointedly back down at his book.

Discouraged by the fact that his friend was obviously still upset, Glorfindel shook his head. "No thank you," he told the librarian quietly. "I'm not sure that anyone can help me."

The librarian frowned, then followed Glorfindel's gaze to Erestor, who somehow managed to look both calm and coldly unapproachable at the same time. She nodded. "Best of luck to you then, Captain."

He forced a smile. "Thank you." He selected another book, then sauntered back over to his chair and sat down.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Erestor sigh, then close his own book and stand to leave.

Glorfindel glanced up and waited until the advisor's back was turned, then laid his book on a nearby table and silently followed him out of the library. Erestor might want to avoid confrontation at all costs, but this awkward game of cat-and-mouse had to end, and Glorfindel had to be the one to end it.

Erestor left the library and started down the hall that would lead to the personal chambers. Glorfindel groaned inwardly. If Erestor decided to barricade himself in his room, then it would be pointless to even try to talk to him. When Erestor was alone in his room, the rest of the world could fall to ruin, and the advisor would never know it. Of course, in this mood, he might not care, either.

Glorfindel had to intercept him before he reached his room. It was his only chance.

He waited until the advisor had to pause to move out of someone's way, then quickly maneuvered himself around the advisor, so he was in the lead. He walked on until he reached a door that led to an empty conference room. He quickly opened the door and ducked in, and when Erestor walked up, he grabbed the advisor, yanked him into the room, and shut the door behind him.

Startled, Erestor drew himself up to his full height, his eyes practically shooting sparks. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"You know very well the meaning of this," countered Glorfindel evenly. "I have to talk with you."

Erestor smoothed his disheveled robes. "If there is something that you need discussed, Captain, it is regular procedure to bring it before the advisors during one of our councils."

Glorfindel couldn't help rolling his eyes. "I need to talk with _you_, Erestor, not the council." He took a deep breath to calm himself. Losing his temper now would be the kiss of death for his mission. "I wanted to apologize to you for losing my temper at you the other day. What I said was not only rude, it was wrong. I was frustrated about something that had nothing to do with you, but I let my frustration run over into the way I treated you, and that was wrong of me. I am sorry, and I hope you will forgive me."

Erestor closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then made a move for the door. "I have no time for this," he said curtly.

Glorfindel caught at his arm. He felt a flash of panic. If Erestor would not listen to him now, when would he listen? "Don't ignore me, Erestor," he said. "I'm trying to apologize to you! Listen to me!"

Erestor tried to pull away, but when he could not break out of Glorfindel's grip, he turned fiercely and looked him in his eyes. "Release me, Lord Glorfindel," he hissed. "I have _work_ to do."

Glorfindel studied Erestor's eyes, trying to see what lay behind the frosty mask he wore, but the dark blue eyes were veiled. Nothing was visible but anger.

Erestor looked away, straining to break free of Glorfindel's grip on his left wrist. "Let _go_ of me! You are wasting my time, Captain!"

Glorfindel gritted his teeth. He felt like he was trying to reason with one of the icebergs from the Helcaraxë. The only response he would get would be frost, not answers for his problems. Of course, on the Helcaraxë, he endured with the knowledge that there was land and hope on the other end of the ice. As far as this present situation was concerned, he had no such guarantee.

Erestor wasn't supposed to _be_ like this, he fumed inwardly. Erestor was supposed to be his friend. He was supposed to be able to talk with Erestor without feeling like his words meant nothing to the other Elf at all. Valar above, Erestor was supposed to _listen_ to him!

"Why do you have to be so _stubborn?_" he growled, unable to keep the frustrated words in his mind. They burst forth like a river released from a dam. "Can't you see that this is pointless? I'm trying to _talk _to you! Why can't you just let this ridiculous situation _go?_"

Erestor looked back up at him, his eyes slightly widened. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out.

Glorfindel was not finished. "From the very start of this situation, you have _insisted_ on being as obstinate and hard-headed as a mule! I don't want to fight with you, Erestor! _You_ wouldn't end this pointless battle, so I came to end it myself, and what do you do? You treat me like I'm your enemy!"

Erestor shrank against the door behind him. He looked like he was trying to remain as impassive as ever, but for a second, a hint of fear flashed in his eyes. Glorfindel could feel the rapid pulse in his wrist. "Let go of me," Erestor said, his voice less steady and forceful than before.

Glorfindel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What was he _thinking?_ He had already proven that yelling at Erestor was no solution at all, and here he had gone and done it again. He had fallen into the same trap of untamed frustration that had caused this mess in the first place.

He dropped Erestor's wrist. It was over.

The advisor paused as if he wanted to say something, but then shook his head and reached for the doorknob. Glorfindel did not move to stop him as he ducked out of the room and scurried away down the hall. Distantly, he heard the firm _clunk _of Erestor's door shutting. The sound echoed in the empty hall.

Glorfindel walked over to one of the conference chairs and sat down, resisting the urge to slump down into the cushion or find something nearby to break... his own hard skull, preferably. He was a fine one to be telling Erestor about stubbornness.

Elrond had been wrong, he mused. Not even he could win Erestor back. He had tried, and he had failed. It had all been for nothing.

Neither he nor Erestor had won their argument; they had both lost. But Glorfindel knew that he had lost more than an argument: he had lost his last chance at ever winning back his friend. No amount of passed time would convince Erestor to give him another chance after this.

Friendship with Erestor was like a delicate ornament of cut glass: beautiful and fragile, a treasure that could make even the darkest corner of a room glimmer with subtle elegance. But once it shattered, it broke into a thousand tiny fragments, and no power short of a Vala could find a way to put the pieces back together.

Glorfindel shook his head. He was many things, but a Vala he was not. Some things were too impossible for even him.

He waited a minute longer, then stood and left in frustration. The silence in the empty room was far too loud to endure.

* * *

_First of all, I am **very sorry **for the delay in getting this chapter up! Since posting Chapter Two, I have moved to another state, requiring a big schedule change and a lot of hectic weeks. I am sorry for making you all wait!_

_I should have said this at the beginning: this story is only from Glorfindel's point of view. Apologies to those who wanted a peek into Erestor's mind! One of the things that I've challenged myself to do with this story is practice showing a character (Erestor) through the eyes of another character (Glorfindel), and to go to Erestor now would defeat the purpose. I've considered doing another version of this from Erestor's eyes, but we'll see. No promises!_

_Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, who make me smile every single time. You all are amazing!_

_The next chapter will be here sooner. Scribe's honor._


	4. Neglected Opportunity

_**Chapter Four: Neglected Opportunity**_

"Try it again, Sirgannel."

The boy nodded wearily at Glorfindel's command and went to retrieve his arrows. They were out practicing again. Neither of them really wanted to be out on the archery range on such a hot afternoon, with storm clouds gathering on the horizon and a slight wind beginning to stir, but there they were. Glorfindel had brought Sirgannel back to the same target as before... with just as much success.

Glorfindel leaned against a nearby tree, waiting for Sirgannel to return with the arrows. He was having an awful day... no, make that an awful _week_. Ever since he had unofficially dissolved his friendship with Erestor, he had been miserable. He had tried to start conversations with other Elves, but they weren't the same. He forced smiles and laughter that were almost convincing, but too hollow. Just walking past Erestor's closed door was enough to put a black cloud over his mood.

Morgoth take that Elf and his accursed stubbornness, thought Glorfindel angrily. Erestor was clearly as miserable as he was—if the dark circles around his eyes and the dull tone of his voice were any indication—but the proud Noldo still would not give in. Every time he encountered Glorfindel, he either regarded him with frosty contempt or ignored him completely. It was enough to make Glorfindel want to take him by the shoulders and shake him until he agreed to let the incident go.

Sirgannel returned with his arrows and took his place at the starting line. He lifted an arrow and fitted it to the bowstring, then released it. It sailed at least ten paces past the target before it buried itself in a tree.

Sirgannel let out a frustrated breath of air, drawing a hand across his sweaty forehead. "I can't do it!" he cried. "I'm _never_ going to hit that target!"

Glorfindel frowned. "You can do it, Sirgannel. I have shown you the proper positions, and you already know how to fire an arrow. You just need to work on your aim."

"I _have_ worked on it!" countered Sirgannel, exasperated. "I've worked on it until I can barely feel my fingertips! What's the use of trying if I'm never going to hit the target anyway?"

"Don't give in like this," said Glorfindel with forced patience. "No one hits every target right the first time. Everyone needs to work at it and practice, some more than others. You have hit other targets before, so I know you can hit this one. Don't give up hope."

Sirgannel closed his eyes briefly, then reached into his quiver and took another arrow. He set it to the string, squinted in concentration, and let it fly. It sailed in a straight line over the field, nearing the target... then suddenly a blast of wind struck it, causing it to curve to one side. It clattered harmlessly to the ground, rolled a little, and came to a stop beside a rock.

Glorfindel sighed. "If it is any consolation, Sirgannel, that was a perfect shot."

Sirgannel merely stared at the fallen arrow, moving only to brush a windblown lock of hair out of his eyes. His face was a picture of defeat. "It was."

Glorfindel forced a smile. "If you can fire another like that, the target is yours. Try it again. This time, you'll make it."

The young archer reluctantly reached for his quiver again, but before he could draw an arrow, a call came from behind them.

"Captain Glorfindel!"

Annoyed, Glorfindel turned. "Yes?"

The young messenger ran towards them, his face flushed in the heat. "Lord Elrond wishes to see you in his office."

The captain grimaced. "Does he wish me to come _now_?"

"Right away, Captain," said the messenger. "He said that it was important."

Glorfindel glanced over at Sirgannel. "Keep practicing," he said. "I will return as soon as this meeting is over."

Sirgannel nodded submissively. "Yes, Captain."

Glorfindel followed the messenger back to the main building, turning questions over in his mind as he walked. What could Elrond want? He could not think of any situations going on that might merit his attention as captain. Had bad news come from Lindon, perhaps?

The door was closed as Glorfindel and the messenger approached. The messenger gave it a curt rap, then opened it enough to let Glorfindel inside.

"Greetings, Lord Elrond," said Glorfindel as the messenger shut the door. "You wanted to see me?"

Elrond nodded. "Yes. Take a seat." He gestured to a space behind Glorfindel, facing his desk.

Glorfindel turned around, and was startled to see that there were two chairs, not one. His surprise turned to dismay when he saw that the other chair was already occupied—by Erestor.

He straightened his back and nodded at the advisor. "Greetings, Master Erestor," he said in as cold and noncommittal a voice as he could muster.

Something flickered deep in Erestor's eyes, but it was quickly hidden. Erestor returned the formal nod. "The same to you, Captain."

Glorfindel sat down, trying to ignore the flash of annoyance he felt. What was _wrong_ with that Elf? Wasn't it enough that he had thrown away their friendship like a scrap of crumpled parchment? Did he have to be rude on top of all that?

He glanced up at Elrond, then realized that the Elf-lord had been studying both him and Erestor intently during the exchange. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable.

"Is there a reason that you wanted us to come, Lord Elrond?" he said, unable to bear the charged silence. He almost wished he was back out on the field practicing archery with Sirgannel. Surely the stifling air and endless frustration were preferable to this.

Elrond cleared his throat. "I would certainly hope that there is," he said dryly. "A situation has come to my attention, and I need to consult you both."

Erestor frowned. "If you want advice, then why not bring it before the council? One is actually in progress as we speak."

"This is not a matter for the council," said Elrond, shooting Erestor an irritated glance. "Unless, of course, the two of you would like me to take it before the council. The results would be... interesting, I'm sure."

Glorfindel leaned back in the armchair. "What are you talking about?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

Elrond stood and walked around his desk, coming to stand directly in front of the two chairs. "Do I really need to spell it out for you?" he said, frowning. "I can't imagine that neither one of you has noticed."

Glorfindel flinched and hung his head. This was it. Elrond only used that caustic tone when he was very annoyed, and when Elrond was very annoyed, the subject of his annoyance was definitely in danger.

"Noticed... what exactly, my lord?" said Erestor. His voice shook slightly, and when Glorfindel stole a glance at him, he looked remarkably like a cornered rabbit. One that was trying its best not to look terrified, but to no avail.

"Very well," snapped Elrond. "A little over a week ago, my chief advisor and captain of the guard became involved in a childish quarrel, which started with nothing and ended with a careless flinging of insults. Instead of ending their quarrel like mature adults, they allowed themselves to feel offended and hurt, and they continue to lash out at one another. I have spoken with each of them separately, and I have done everything in my power to aid them, but they refuse to reconcile themselves. Every single opportunity they have, they neglect. Even now, they treat one another with contempt, making themselves a mockery to the people of Imladris." He paused, allowing his words to sink in.

Glorfindel squirmed in his seat. He had known from the beginning that he and Erestor were being ridiculous about the whole situation, but the way Elrond put it made it sound like they were selfish, spoiled children. Maybe he was right.

"So counsel me, then," continued Elrond darkly. "They both have sworn service to me, and both respect me as their lord. What am I to do with them?"

Elrond turned to Erestor, who flinched at the Elf-lord's angry glare. "Tell me, Advisor," Elrond growled. "What kind of diplomacy should I use? What can I say that will make them listen to me?"

Erestor was silent. Obviously Elrond had never used that tone of voice on him. The poor Elf looked torn between fright and shame. He blushed and sank lower into the chair.

"And what about you, Captain?" said Elrond, turning to confront Glorfindel. "What do you suggest? Is there some discipline that will weed out their lack of respect for one another?"

Glorfindel quietly shook his head to indicate that he had nothing to say.

Elrond gazed at them both for a moment longer, then sighed and walked back around his desk. He slumped into his chair, resting his elbows on the desk and massaging his temples. "I thought that you both were friends," he said wearily. "I thought that your enmity was a thing of the past. Why do you insist on making one another miserable? Do you not even care anymore?" He looked up at Erestor, his keen gray eyes boring into Erestor's blue ones. "Did Belegon teach you nothing?" he asked quietly.

Glorfindel's mouth fell open. Stunned, he turned to look at Erestor. The advisor sat still as a marble statue in the chair, staring at Elrond as if the Elf-lord had physically struck him.

A wave of mingled pity and indignation rushed into Glorfindel's heart. How could Elrond say something so cruel? Belegon had died!

Elrond held Erestor's eye contact for a minute longer, then broke it. "I have come to a decision," he said. "I find it disappointing that I have to resort to a method like this, but I see no other way." He stood, as if he was about to give a proclamation. "From now on, the two of you—"

"Lord Elrond!"

Suddenly the door was thrown open, and the young messenger flew in. "My lord!"

Elrond turned to him, startled. "What is the meaning of this?"

The messenger dipped his head hastily. "I am sorry to interrupt you so rudely, my lord, but we have an emergency. There is a child missing. She apparently wandered off some time ago and cannot be found, and there is a storm approaching."

Glorfindel glanced out the window. Sure enough, the summer sky was coated with dark clouds. He had not even noticed them roll in during the... discussion.

"A missing child?" Elrond's face became grave.

"Yes, my lord. Her father has not been able to answer any of our questions, but from what we can tell, she is a young girl named Loriellas."

Glorfindel's heart skipped a beat. Loriellas! The girl with the puppy: Calaglor's daughter!

"I will take action immediately," said Elrond. "Thank you for summoning me." He turned to Glorfindel and Erestor. "We will finish this later. You are both dismissed."

Elrond left the room with the messenger, and Glorfindel and Erestor nearly stumbled over one another in an effort to reach the door as quickly as possible.

They all hurried into the main hall, where an assembly of Elves had gathered. They all looked worried, and they hurried around gathering lanterns and ropes. A few groups seemed to be forming search parties.

"Captain Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel started as he heard someone call his name, and he turned just in time to see an Elf run toward him. It was Calaglor, and he looked almost frantic.

"Captain, please help us!" said Calaglor. "We _must_ find my daughter!"

"Calm down," said Glorfindel reassuringly, placing one hand on each of Calaglor's shoulders to help get him under control. "We will find her. Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"I don't know," confessed Calaglor, his face a picture of despair. "She took her dog outside to feed it, but never came back in. I don't know where she might be!"

"The dog may have run off while Loriellas was not looking," put in Erestor from Glorfindel's left. "Perhaps she started to chase it, and became lost in the forest."

Glorfindel looked around the room, searching for a familiar face. If one of his men was here, he could organize the searchers that remained into two parties. Suddenly he smiled as he spotted the perfect leader. "Rasaras!"

The archer came over immediately. "Yes, Captain?"

"Take six men and hunt by the western ridge," said Glorfindel. "Look for the girl, but also for a small puppy that she may be following. Be careful, because those clouds look dark, and the storm could hit at any..." A large _boom_ of thunder interrupted him. "Time," he finished lamely.

Rasaras nodded. "Yes, Captain." He walked away and began searching out men to recruit for his search party.

Glorfindel grasped Calaglor's shoulder. "You should stay here," he said firmly, but gently. "Go talk to Lord Elrond. Tell him I sent you." Calaglor nodded his agreement.

Glorfindel then began to walk around the men as Rasaras was, seeking out six or seven for his own search party. As soon as he had enough, he looked around the room one last time, then noted that Erestor was not present. He must have joined Rasaras.

"Let's go," he said to the men, then grabbed a lantern and opened the door. Rain was already beginning to fall, blurring what was visible of the valley. A white bolt of lightning ripped across the sky.

"Hold on, Loriellas," he whispered under his breath. "We're coming."

* * *

_Author's Note: I am so sorry for the long silence! It was, unfortunately, unavoidable._

_I am now the student of a university, and while I absolutely love college life (with the exception of homework), it has put a serious drain on my time for fanfiction and the Internet. I have, however, not abandoned this story, and I have not abandoned all of you!_

_Thank you so much for your reviews and for your patience. I am very grateful for both._

_I would promise that the next chapter would be here sooner, but I've found out that I can never know what my schedule will be like _tomorrow_, let alone by the time I'm ready to update again. But know this... it is on the way! I promise._


	5. Undone

_**Chapter Five: Undone**_

Rain hammered on Glorfindel's head. His hair was beginning to stick to his face, the long strands plastering themselves to him in such a way that he kept having to shove them out of his eyes in order to see.

"Loriellas!" he yelled. He doubted that she could hear him over the rain, but he had to try.

The field beside the cliffs of the river Bruinen was wide, and the tall grasses shook with the wind. Behind him, the six elves that had joined him were also calling out, and they had spread themselves wide to cover more ground.

Glorfindel grit his teeth and called again. "Loriellas!" Then, deciding that he should leave no possibility unexplored, he also called for her puppy. "Huan!"

Suddenly, a voice came ringing over the rain that he did not expect to hear.

"Glorfindel! Is that you? Over here!" It was Erestor.

Glorfindel rushed in the direction of the voice. It came from the river. "Erestor!" he called. "Where are you?"

"Down here," came Erestor's voice, near the banks of the Bruinen.

There was a precipice on the hill, a fall of about ten feet, with the river flowing at the bottom. The edge was rocky, and several ledges and outcroppings dotted the face of the rock.

As Glorfindel drew closer, he could see the sopping wet advisor hunched on a ledge a few feet down, and several feet beneath him, almost to the water's edge, was a small female Elfling. It was Loriellas. She was curled into a tiny ball, as if she had wrapped her entire body around something.

"Over here!" he called to the elves who had come with him. "Bring rope! Tie it off! They're down here!" He looked back over the ledge. "Is she hurt? Are you?"

"I am fine," called Erestor, with a flat tone that indicated that he was embarrassed to be stuck on a cliffside. "She seems to be well physically, but she will not respond to me in any way."

Glorfindel tied the rope that was handed to him around his waist. "I'm on my way down," he called to the elves behind him. Several of them grabbed hold of the rope, ready to hoist him back up at a moment's notice.

He slid carefully down the face of the rock, feeling for steady areas of the rock with his feet, and being careful not to kick loose rocks or pebbles that might fall on Erestor or Loriellas.

Erestor took hold of the rope as soon as Glorfindel reached him. "Thank you for coming," he said breathlessly. "I thought I could navigate the rocks to reach her, but there was no clear path, even before the rain began." Rain was stuck to his face as well. "I could make it this far down the cliff, but not farther."

"Thank you for alerting us," Glorfindel said. He would have clapped the other Elf on the shoulder, but at the last moment decided not to. He settled for awkwardly nodding at him instead.

Erestor seemed equally hesitant. "I, er," he began, stumbling for words. "I suppose I'll climb up after you."

"How about you wait here, and help me get Loriellas and her dog to safety," countered Glorfindel.

Erestor sighed deeply. Glorfindel was struck by the realization that any other Elf would have taken the sigh as frustration that he was being told what to do, but he had known the advisor long enough that he knew it was an expression of frustration for not figuring out the best and most obvious option himself. "Yes, of course," he murmured.

Glorfindel felt a flare of sympathy, but could not dwell on it. He tugged on the rope again, signaling the elves at the top of the cliff to keep lowering him down.

As he descended, he got a clearer picture of Loriellas. It was as Erestor had said: she seemed to be physically whole. She had wrapped herself around a small, furry object that Glorfindel could only assume was her dog, Huan.

"Loriellas!" he called softly as he finally landed on the outcropping. He immediately knelt and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

The only answer to his question was a loud sob, and incoherent mumbling.

Glorfindel carefully picked her up, checking for bruises and broken bones as he did so. She had some bruises and scratches, but appeared to be mostly unharmed. The puppy, however, lay completely still.

"C-Captain Glorfindel," she blubbered. "You have to help Huan! He fell down the cliff and now he's hurt!"

Glorfindel's heart melted. "Of course I'll help him, dear," he soothed. "I will do whatever I can. But we need to get you home; it's raining and your Ada is worried sick."

"Not without Huan!" she wailed, kicking at Glorfindel's legs and stretching out her arms to the still, silent puppy.

"Of course not without Huan," said Glorfindel, in as soothing a tone as he could muster, given the situation. He lifted her higher so that his shins were out of range of her sharp heels. "I'll hand you up to Master Erestor, and then he's going to help you get up to the top of the cliff, all right? I'll make sure to take care of Huan for you."

Without waiting for her to agree, he stood and stretched out his arms to hand her up to Erestor.

He was kneeling on the rock, his arms stretched out. "Come on, Loriellas," he said. Water was dripping off his hair, his hands, and even his nose. "Grab on to my shoulders."

Reluctantly, the girl grasped hold of Erestor, clinging to his clothes. She held on tight as the two Elves carefully handed her off.

As soon as Erestor had a hold of Loriellas, Glorfindel turned his attention to the puppy. The small dog was curled in a ball, not moving at all.

"Poor fellow," murmured Glorfindel, reaching to stroke the dog's fur. He was still warm to the touch.

Loriellas had begun to sob again, and it sounded like Erestor was doing his best to comfort her. "Loriellas, dear, listen to me," he was saying, in a gentle but serious voice. "Sometimes... sometimes we have to let go of things that we love. That doesn't mean that it was your fault. Sometimes things just go badly, regardless of what we mean."

Glorfindel frowned. He had made it a habit, throughout his life, of refusing to believe that things were impossible. Most significantly, he had been told that killing a Balrog was impossible. It _had_ killed him... but he had done it. And coming back from the Halls of Mandos to Middle-earth... surely that was impossible, too. But he had done that as well.

What Erestor said was patient and kind, but Glorfindel couldn't help but rebel against it. He searched the small dog for signs of life. He found plenty of broken bones, a broken tooth... and finally, a pulse. It wasn't much, but it was there.

"HA!" he yelled, startling Erestor and Loriellas, as well as all the elves at the top of the cliff. Everyone stared at him.

He carefully picked up the puppy, cradling it in his hands, then turned to face Erestor. The bedraggled advisor was giving him a confused stare, clutching Loriellas as if he expected the Elfling to throw herself back at Glorfindel to save the puppy.

Glorfindel grinned. "He lives."

Erestor's face took on the strangest expression that Glorfindel had ever seen. It was caught somewhere between surprise, hesitation, and deep gratitude. Then he blinked, and the expression was gone.

"Huan!" shouted Loriellas. "We have to take him to the healers!"

Erestor stood, scooping Loriellas up into his arms. "That's precisely what we will do!" he chirped, his voice thick with forced cheerfulness. "Take hold of this rope, and I will support you while you climb up. Once you and I are at the top, we will help pull up Glor- er, the captain and your dog."

The going was slow, and at times slippery due to the slick rope, but soon they were all back on solid ground.

Erestor still held on to Loriellas, grimacing as the girl kicked him while she strained toward Glorfindel, who was carrying Huan. "I want to hold him!" she cried, fresh tears mixing with the rain that washed down her face. "He needs me!"

The rain was still pouring when they finally arrived back at Imladris.

* * *

The healers had taken swift control of Loriellas and the dog as soon as they arrived. They treated both patients to the fullest extent of their ability: Loriellas for minor cuts and scrapes, and the dog for more severe broken bones. At the end of the ordeal, the healers pronounced that both were expected to fully recover, though the dog would need careful attention for some time. Loriellas insisted that she be allowed to stay in the healing wing with Huan until she was able to take him back home with her.

Elrond, whose previous commitment to the council meeting had been fulfilled during the search without incident, kept a close watch on Glorfindel and Erestor throughout the process.

They each dismissed themselves as soon as possible, citing the need to change out of their soaked clothing. Elrond let them go without argument, but the dangerous look in his eyes that had been present during the earlier meeting still remained.

He caught Erestor giving Elrond a nervous glance as they walked away. The advisor had seemed frightened of Elrond during the meeting, and his present state of being completely soaked through did nothing to make him look brave now.

"He's not going to kill you," offered Glorfindel lightly as soon as they were out of earshot.

Erestor attempted to toss him an annoyed look, but the resulting expression only made him look tired. "Well, if neither he nor the cliffs of the Bruinen have succeeded in claiming my life today, I shall thank Elbereth fervently tonight."

Glorfindel couldn't keep back a small smile. "Do you have any idea what it was that he was going to have us do?"

"No. And to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure that I _want_ to know." He shuddered.

Glorfindel was still considering the best way to reply when they reached Erestor's quarters. His own were farther down the hall. He turned to wish Erestor well, purely out of an old habit, and had nearly finished with debating with himself whether or not to do so, when the advisor simply opened his door, went inside, and shut it without further comment.

Glorfindel sighed. This would never end, would it?

He reached his quarters, then proceeded to change into light evening robes. His mood, which had been lightened by the rescue of Loriellas and Huan, had over slipped back into bitter frustration.

Just as he was finished dressing, there was a quiet knock on his door. It was one of the librarians. "I was sent to summon you, Captain," said the Elf, a polite smile on her face. "Erestor wishes to speak to you in the private room of the library."

He blinked at her, stunned. "Erestor wants to talk? In the library?"

She gave him a pointed look. "I would not delay, Captain."

Something about her mannerism caused Glorfindel's confusion to deepen to suspicion. Since when did Erestor seek him out for conversation anymore? And if he had wanted to, why had he not come himself?

Irritated, but curious, he left his room and headed for the library.

* * *

The advisor stood by the window, watching the rain outside. His back was to Glorfindel, and he did not turn to face him when he entered.

Well, fine, thought Glorfindel. If Erestor wanted to be difficult, then he could be just as difficult. Something within himself told him that he was being childish, but the rest of him was too exhausted after the long day - the long week - to care.

After several long seconds passed, Erestor turned to face him. Glorfindel was startled to see the advisor's expression. He seemed surprised to see Glorfindel. "When did you come in?" he asked bluntly.

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes. "A few seconds ago. You sent one of the librarians to bring me here?"

"I didn't send anyone," said Erestor, looking just as confused as Glorfindel felt. "She must have taken the initiative on her own." As soon as the words left his mouth, he dropped Glorfindel's gaze, an eloquent expression of embarrassment crossing his face. "She has... not been happy with me."

A sarcastic remark presented itself to Glorfindel's mind, but whether by exhaustion or by a flicker of good will, he discarded it. "I can leave, if you prefer," he said, keeping his voice quiet and nonthreatening. "I certainly wasn't trying to barge in on you."

Erestor did not answer. He looked completely wrapped in his own thoughts.

Glorfindel sighed. "Very well. Have a good evening, Master -"

"Wait."

He stopped in his tracks. Turning, he saw Erestor, watching him with a painfully timid expression.

"I believe... that I have been unreasonable," Erestor said, his voice quiet and uncharacteristically hesitant.

Glorfindel stepped toward him. "Well, I believe -"

"Please," said Erestor, holding up a hand. "Let me speak." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I will not pretend that we have not, up to this point, been friends. We have not always been _friendly_ -" he gave Glorfindel a pointed look that implicated him as much as it implicated himself - "but in the past, we have taken pains to overcome our differences, and I believe we were both the better for it."

The advisor turned away from him, beginning to pace around the room. "The things that were said when we argued - by you, and, I admit, by myself - were not intended to injure, but injure they did. An arrow that misses its target will do no less damage to the target it finds."

Glorfindel thought back to the bird that Sirgannel's stray arrow had killed. His stomach turned, remembering the blood that had stained the black feathers.

"And so, without meaning to, we have injured one another," said Erestor, finally looking Glorfindel in the eyes. His expression was focused, analytical. "The question, then, as I am sure you are just as eager to avoid our lord's wrath as I am, is what to do now."

Glorfindel waited. He didn't want to interrupt Erestor if he was still talking, but the other Elf had gone silent. He simply stared at Glorfindel, almost expectantly. "You began," he said quietly, "by stating that you had been unreasonable."

Erestor dropped his gaze. "Yes. Well." He shuffled uncomfortably. "You have attempted on numerous occasions to make amends. You approached me as as a friend, and as an equal. I rebuffed you as I would a stranger." He glanced up at Glorfindel briefly before looking back down at the floor. "I was unreasonable, and unkind. For that I do apologize. Elrond's words on the matter were..."

"Cruel." Glorfindel grimaced. "Unnecessary."

Some of the tension in the advisor's face relaxed itself, almost imperceptibly. "Cruel, perhaps," he said, his voice nearly a whisper. "But I would not say they were unnecessary." He began pacing again. "It is difficult to look around myself, and realize how many friends we have lost. Faces that should be present among the crowd, but are absent instead. This world... it does nothing to preserve the bonds we forge with one another. We are left to preserve them - and if need be, _re_forge them - ourselves."

Glorfindel took a deep breath and let it out. "So," he said, doing his best to not look eager. He almost felt as if he was attempting to charm a cat into approaching him. "What do you think? What should we do?"

"I don't know," said Erestor, his voice flat. His expression was tight and controlled, but there was a flicker of emotion in his eyes. "There is no simple, painless answer. Varda be my witness, I do not know."

Glorfindel had no idea what to say. It was slowly dawning on him that there would be no grand moment of reconciliation, no sudden reconnection on the level of friendship they had shared before. The gulf was not uncrossable, but neither could it be crossed with a single leap.

"I don't know either," he said, deciding to speak plainly. "But as I have been since the beginning... I am willing to try."

"Perhaps we should reflect on this further, and discuss it again soon," said Erestor. The analytical tone was gone from his voice. Some of the softness, that Glorfindel had not heard for several days now, slowly returned. "I am due for a cup of tea in the near future, after I finish some administrative work for Lord Elrond. Would you... care to join me later in the Hall of Fire?"

Glorfindel stared at the younger Elf. Was it really that simple? "I would enjoy that," he said earnestly. "I look forward to it."

For a moment, there was a flash of gratitude across Erestor's face, though it was quickly replaced by his standard mask of tranquility. "So do I, Glorfindel," he said. His voice was tired with a weary honesty, like a warrior lowering his weapon after a long and heated battle. "So do I."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Please see the note on my profile page. Thank you for reading. -I.S.**_


End file.
